


Plus One

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Hugs, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: How could she say no, though?My brother is marrying a man and my parents aren’t cool with it, so I told them I’d be bringing my girlfriend to the wedding, so they better get cool with it quick, Izzy had told her. Really, Clary needed someone to tell her how she could have said no to that.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood (background)
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Plus One

Clary had told Izzy that no one would believe someone as beautiful as her would go for someone as boring as Clary. From the way she had described her relationship with her family, it was impossible for them to pull this off. Well, Clary knew that  _ she _ could pull it off. Her feelings were real. But the idea of spending an entire wedding with Izzy and her entire family was something she had been dreading since Izzy first asked. 

How could she say no, though?  _ My brother is marrying a man and my parents aren’t cool with it, so I told them I’d be bringing my girlfriend to the wedding, so they better get cool with it quick _ , Izzy had told her. Really, Clary needed someone to tell her how she could have said no to that. 

She had met Alec and Magnus on one other occasion and figured that once she met them, she could pick out their flaws and not feel guilty being a pawn to their wedding. But when she did, she fell even deeper into her panic-inducing rabbit hole. They were a perfect couple and when Izzy pleaded for her help one more time, she couldn’t say no. 

Clary sat with her shoulder pressed to Izzy’s as her brother stumbled through his vows, looking at Izzy every other word for help. Then Magnus took his hands and she could see him visibly relax, the rest of the vows flowing out like poetry. Clary felt tears stinging at her own eyes as she listened. When they kissed for the first time as a married couple, Izzy shot to her feet and shouted and Clary found herself doing the same. Then Izzy wrapped her arms around Clary’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder as they watched them walk out and Clary had to remind herself that they weren’t a couple. 

They weren’t a couple. 

_ They weren’t a couple.  _

It didn’t help when Izzy met her eyes during her speech, reciting beautiful words of finally accepting who she was and finding a woman she loved thanks to her brother, all while staring directly at Clary. Clary thought she was a great actor and judging by the blush on Clary’s cheeks, she hoped Izzy assumed she was, too. 

Dancing was another story. Clary had never bragged about her dancing skills. She had rhythm, she did take tap dance as a child, but she couldn’t keep up with the way Izzy was grinding against her, her hands wrapping around Clary’s neck, running down her arms, holding her hands, grasping her waist. It was almost too much for Clary to handle. She finally excused herself, grabbing two flutes of champagne from her table and escaping out onto the porch lining the outside of the venue. She heard the door open behind her, the muffled music blaring clearly for just a minute before the doors shut again. She didn’t turn around from her spot leaning against the railing and looking over the ocean. She felt arms around her waist as the familiar dark hair flowed over her own shoulder. 

“I haven’t had this much fun with my family since…” Izzy trailed off as she reached for the half empty glass of champagne in one of Clary’s hands. Clary turned her head just enough to see the rest of the champagne leave the glass and flow past Izzy’s lips. “Well, I don’t know that our family has  _ ever _ had this much fun!” Izzy commented as she giggled. She nuzzled her face into the skin at Clary’s neck and Clary thought she felt her lips press against it, but figured it was just her imagination getting the best of her. She turned, expecting Izzy’s hands to move from their position and when they didn’t, Clary’s eyes widened as she stood face to face with a very flushed and still breathtaking Izzy. 

“They are really the perfect couple, huh?” Clary commented as she down the rest of her champagne. Izzy nodded, but said nothing, which was very uncharacteristic for Izzy. “Tell me again how they met?” Clary asked. She knew they had gone over this at the beginning of their friendship, but at that time, Clary just wanted to hear Izzy talk and didn’t pay much attention. Izzy cleared her throat and smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. 

“Alec had just come out to my parents and, as you know, they did not have the greatest reaction,” Clary nodded sadly and rested a comforting hand on Izzy’s shoulder. She knew her parents didn’t have the best reaction to her own sexuality, either. “They didn’t believe he could really  _ know _ he was gay unless he had sex with a man. You know, because that’s how sexuality works,” Izzy commented with a roll of her eyes. Clary snorted out a giggle and nodded again. “So, in a moment of anger, Alec said he would bring his boyfriend to the Lightwood’s Annual Christmas Party,” Izzy said slowly, her eyes unable to meet Clary’s. Clary couldn’t figure out why. 

“And?” Clary urged as she nudged Izzy’s chin with her fingers. Izzy bit down on her lip and took a deep breath in. Clary felt her own nervousness rising with every quiet moment. It wasn’t like Izzy to retreat like that. 

“And so he asked his college roommate, Magnus, to pretend to be his boyfriend,” Izzy continued. Clary gulped and nodded her head, coaxing Izzy to go on. “They spent the night never more than two inches away from each other, dancing, drinking, laughing, and… They fell in love,” Izzy said softly as she looked away from Clary once more. Clary inhaled slowly and placed her empty champagne glass on the ledge behind her. Izzy glanced up at the movement and Clary smiled softly at her. 

“What are the chances we would have the same story as Alec and Magnus?” Clary inquired gently as she pushed an escape strand of hair back behind Izzy’s ear. Izzy beamed at her and Clary took that as a resounding yes as she pressed their lips together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
